Camouflage Talent Tree
You learn quickly how to blend in with your environment. Hidden Movement Prerequisite: 'Improved Stealth' You're very good at hiding when mobile. You take no penalty on your Stealth check when moving your normal speed. Improved Stealth You may choose to reroll any Stealth check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. Total Concealment Prerequisites: 'Hidden Movement',' Improved Stealth' Any situation that would give you Concealment grants you Total Concealment instead. Additional Camouflage Talents Dig In Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War When Prone, you can spend a Swift Action to gain Concealment until the start of your next turn. If you stand up or move, you lose this benefit. Extended Ambush Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Improved Stealth During a Surprise Round, if you make a ranged attack against a target that is Surprised, you can Aim at the target as a Free Action. Ghost Assailant Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War If you start your turn with Total Concealment or Total Cover from a target, during that turn you can make a Stealth check as a Swift Action, opposed by the target's Perception check. If you succeed, the target is considered Flat-Footed against you until the end of your turn. Hide in Plain Sight Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Hidden Movement', Improved Stealth Once per encounter, when you are within 2 squares of Cover or Concealment, you can move to that Cover or Concealment and make a Stealth check to hide as a single Move Action. Hunker Down Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Whenever you benefit from Cover, you can spend a Standard Action to Hunker Down and maximize the benefit of the Cover. You increase the benefit of Cover to Improved Cover or Improved Cover to Total Cover. Shadow Striker Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Hidden Movement', Improved Stealth You excel at fighting from the shadows, hitting your opponents when they least expect it. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a Standard Action: * Blinding Strike: Make a single melee or ranged attack against an opponent within Range. If you damage the target, you gain Total Concealment against that target until the beginning of your next turn. * Confusing Strike: Make a single melee or ranged attack against an opponent within Range. If this opponent is denied it's Dexterity bonus to it's Reflex Defense, or if you have Concealment form this opponent, a successful attack also causes the opponent to be able to take only a Swift Action on it's next turn. * Unexpected Attack: Make a melee or ranged attack within your Range against an opponent from whom you have Concealment. You gain a +2 bonus on this attack roll if you have Concealment, or a +5 bonus if you have Total Concealment. Slip By Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War When you would normally provoke an Attack of Opportunity by moving out of a Threatened square, you can roll a Stealth check, replacing your Reflex Defense with the results of your Stealth check if it is higher.Category:Talent Trees Category:Scout Talent Trees Category:Elite Trooper Talent Trees